When You Need Some Extra Help
by KillJoy-Soviet1
Summary: Death is not the end sometimes, Albert Krissling finds out. Falling from the Twin Towers on September 11th, he awakens in a hospital and finds things are not what they seem when falling through time and space itself.
1. Chapter 1

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(_Flashback_/Timeskip)

"_Stressed Words_"

'_Written Words_'

**AN: Hello again! ~ I'm back with a story that I thought of on 9/11's anniversary, so here you go. It's not going to be a one-shot.**

Prologue: Falling

I stared out the window as everyone else on this floor was trying to find a way to contact any help to save us. The date is September 11th, 2001, and two planes crashed into the tower where my father had brought me to show me his work, the World Trade Centers. He died when the planes crashed over a dozen floors below us, when the elevators cut out and fell. I was now just sitting, staring out the window at the New York skyline contemplating things. My name is Albert Krissling; I was born on January 17th, 1985, and am currently sixteen. I have wavy brown hair, which I had slicked back to keep out of my face, only a single strand crossing over my face, and brown eyes. I was wearing a rectangular pair of glasses as my eyesight wasn't good, and a pair of plain jeans and a white tee shirt. I also have no way to save my life.

My life wasn't the best, when I was born, my mother died due to problems caused by me, and my older brother resented me for that. In public school I was teased because I still had imaginary friends, and because I wore glasses. In high school, I was ridiculed even more, and was a social outcast. I have no friends, was not athletic, and have never loved or been loved. I had thought of suicide before this day, but thought of it as the coward's way out. Today though…

Today I was going to die by my own hand, my own way.

Making my decision, I stand up, and I quickly race into one of the offices and grabbed the wooden desk. A janitor saw me struggling to move the desk and came over.

"What're you doing?" He asked, gaining everyone's attention.

I ignored him, pushing the desk towards the large glass plane between my life, and my death. He noticed what I was trying to do, but did nothing to stop me. I barely picked the table up before I rammed it against the glass, causing it to buckle and crack, but not break fully; it broke the second time though, glass exploding and falling from the sky along with the table as it fell 96 stories to the ground below.

"Are you insane boy!?" The janitor asked as he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me away from my escape, "What're you trying to do!? Kill yourself?"

"_YES_!" I screamed at him, tears coming to my eyes against my will, "Yes I am! I'm not going to die the way they wanted me to! I'm going to die by my own hand! And if you're all sane enough, you'll jump too."

The World Trade Centre was 110 floors high or 417.0m tall; meaning it would take around fifteen seconds to smack the street at over 110 km/h. I took a deep breath, walked to the other side of the room, grabbed my book bag which carried my laptop and books, took off my glasses and put them in my pant pocket, turned, and bolted for the window, jumping as my feet touched the threshold. They say the last few seconds of your life slow down, and the fifteen seconds I predicted took over an hour in my opinion.

As soon as I met the air, I met no wind resistance, but time slowed so I could see everything and hear everything. No wind was whistling in my ears, my life didn't flash before my eyes, and I could feel the wind cause my shirt and bag to flutter. As I approached the smoke from the lower floors, a sorrowful tune reached my ears. It was oriental in nature, and soothed my soul as I accepted my fate, free falling at over 100 km/h. I began to hum along to the tune, a sorrowful smile adorning my face as I entered the smoke cloud in front of me. I opened my arms in acceptance as the world flashed a bright white before my eyes. When I opened them again, I saw not the New York buildings, or the paved streets below, but a large, cliff hill with a large scaffold, a whole city surrounding it.

I did the only logical thing I could think of before my death. Scream.

"SHITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

I began to flail about, arms and legs moving this way and that trying to avoid the scaffolding. I noted, in a state of panic, a large amount of people on the ground at the foot of the hill's cliffside, staring up at me. The ground was now racing towards me, and I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, crossing my arms in front of my face as if it could actually help. I whispered a small prayer, and everything went black.

**Woah! Great prologue right? Anyway, this introduces Albert Krissling, as the main character, but not the same as the **_**Herr**_** Krissling from my Naruto story. Guess where he landed and you get a ciber cookie! ^3^**


	2. Chapter 2

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(_Flashback_/Timeskip)

"_Stressed Words_"

'_Written Words_'

**Disclaimer: … I HAVE NOTHING! *Goes and cries in corner***

Chapter One: This Buried Realm of Consciousness…

* * *

Pain, that was the first thing that told me I was still in the realm of the living, and relief soon after; relief that I was still alive, and that I could continue onwards in life. Then realization hit me; where the fuck did I land? I remembered that strange city before losing conscious, and the people who were running… Did they save me? Was I in a hospital? I tried to sit up…

…And failed; I was being held down by some bindings apparently, and when I opened my eyes I was greeted with a blurred vision of an oriental styled room, and leather strappings secured across my chest, not allowing me to move my body or arms, only my head. And if the gods themselves were listening, I got an itch, right on the bridge of my nose. THANKS GUYS!

I sighed and my stomach growled at the same time, and I tried to find my glasses. They were sitting on the table across the room, along with my bag, laptop, books and my Zippo lighter. I tried to shift my weight, but the bindings were too strong, so I laid back down, just as the sounds of footsteps and discussion assaulted my ears. The door opened to show a blurry, black and white blob with an equally blurred black, white and brown haired blob. The one on the right, the black and white one, began to speak in a foreign tongue which I could only assume was Japanese, or something Asian. Not being able to understand them, I blinked my eyes very quickly, and then nodded my head in the direction of my glasses themselves. The two of them continued to ignore me, discussing whatever they were talking about, and I began to grow impatient.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked meekly, "Excuse me?"

The dark haired one on the left turned to me and spoke in a calming, placid voice, and spoke only Japanese.

I shook my head, "I can't understand you, I'm sorry. Do you speak English?" When I received no answer, I swore silently and laid my head back down on the pillow.

The two persons stood on the other side of the room and continued to converse, and when they decided to leave, I slowly began to close my eyes. I soon drifted off to sleep and did not waken for some time.

* * *

I awoke with a start as the doors to my room opened once more, and three pairs of feet entered the room this time; the two original people who entered the first time, and another, wearing the coloured and styled clothing like the other two. Oh gods, was this a cult? I could only watch in fuzzy horror as the newcomer made their way to my bedside.

"Can you understand me?"

The voice was monotone, held no emotion, but I mentally jumped for joy.

"Yes!" I said, sighing in relief, "Thank God! Someone who speaks English too! Please, where am I?" I asked in panic.

The person turned to the other two and apparently translated what I said. The one on the left, the black haired one, nodded and the one by my bedside spoke once more.

"You are in the Seireitei, and are being held for questioning."

"What for!?" I asked. "I haven't done anything wrong!"

She, as that's what I gained from her voice, paused before speaking again, "Your eyes are blurred and unfocused; do you require glasses?"

I nodded, "They're on the table with my other things, and you didn't answer my question! What for?"

She stood up and grabbed my glasses from the table and put them on me, and I could finally tell what my captors looked like. The one whom stood on the left was a male with short black hair and was wearing a black robe with Japanese kanji on it and a white robe over top of that, and had a katana strapped across his back, while the one who could speak English looked like she was around my age and was wearing the same black robe as the others, but with an armband and didn't have a katana, while the last one was a woman with chestnut brown hair which was styled into a pony tail, and was wearing the same white coat over black robe ensemble. Her face however, was like looking at a slightly feminine me, same chestnut brown eyes and rectangular glasses, same kind look in her eyes…

"By the Gods…" I murmured to myself, "She looks just like me... Who is the woman with the brown hair? And who're you for that matter?" I asked.

"Aizen-taichou? She's the captain of the Fifth Division. I am Kurotsuchi Nemu, fukutaichou of the Twelfth Division." She turned away and stood beside Aizen and the unnamed person, before speaking once more. "You will remain here under Unohana-taichou's care until the Soutaichou deems it fit to give you your sentence."

They began to leave the room, and I called out once more, "What for? Why am I being charged!?"

Nemu stopped, before an unnatural glint entered her eyes. "For invading Soul Society, Ryoka." And the three of them left.

I laid my head back down, 'Invading?' I thought, 'But I fell… But where have I landed? Seireitei, taichou, Japanese words, it looked like feudal Japan when I was falling… Could it be possible that, when I jumped from the Twin Towers and when I fell through the ash, that I transcended Time and Space itself and entered a whole new dimension?'

I mulled this thought process through again, 'Okay, Japanese names, words and structural design, main weapons carried on person are katanas, they were wearing a white shitagi, a black kosode, a black hakama, a white hakama-himo, white tabi, and waraji… I'm currently bound in leather straps with intricate seal work… Wait, seal work? Where the fuck did that come from?' I took a deep breath, 'Calm yourself Albert… You might've transcended Time and Space itself, you might've became omnipotent and can retrieve data and knowledge from other Time/Spaces…'

I was cut from my musings as the door to my room opened; revealing a short teenager carrying what appeared to be a tray of food. He had chin-length black hair and blue eyes, was wearing the seemingly standard uniform, and had a bag slung to his back.

"Um, hello?" I asked, gaining a squeak from him and causing him to jump, "Sorry for scaring you… Erm, who're you?"

He took a calming breath before nervously speaking, "Ah… Yamada Hanatarō… Why do you ask Ryoka-san? I'm just here to deliver your food…"

I chuckled, "Kind of can't eat with my whole body strapped down now can I? And my name's Albert Krissling, not 'Ryoka-san', and I quite frankly don't know where I am, how I got here, and why I'm wrapped up in leather bindings!"

Yamada set the tray of food down beside my bed and shrugged. "I could ask Unohana-taichou if we could undo your bindings for meals, if you don't mind."

I grinned and nodded, as Yamada made his way to the door, "I don't mind at all Yamada-san, and thanks dude."

He stopped, before turning to me with a look that said 'What?' "I'm a girl."

'Downloading… 33%... 45%... 67%... 99%... Download comp-'

"_WHAT_!?"

* * *

So far, only three days (I think) have passed after my incarceration in the Fourth Division barracks and me accidentally calling Yamada a boy… Thankfully, Yamada got Unohana-taichou to allow my bindings to be undone, on the rule that I don't attack anyone. I'm mostly confined to this room (cell) and Yamada brings me breakfast, lunch and dinner every five or so hours. Since I basically have nothing to do, I just talk with her and do pushups on the floor. I've learnt so much in these three days; like how the Gotei 13, the military of this place, is governed by the Central 46, a ruling board of forty-six nobles and pompous old people; the main weapons they use are called zanpakutos, roughly translated into 'Soul Cutter', and that they are sentiment apparently. I can still only understand Kurotsuchi and Yamada, Kurotsuchi because she knows every language in the world, and Yamada because she taught herself… Or so she says. It might be something else, because I can start to understand some of the thing Unohana-taichou says from time to time. There's something else I noticed… Something that I can command…

I took a deep breath, holding out my hand, and concentrated on the image in my head, a single blade of grass. Sweat formed on my brow, and I felt something being pulled from my very being, as a small weight grew on the palm of my hand. Fifteen seconds later, and I opened my eyes to see a single, green, solitary blade of grass in the palm of my hand.

"By the Gods of Time and Space itself…" I muttered to myself in amazement, "I have transcended mortality, and have become a God…"

"What's this?"

I jumped, startled that someone entered when I hadn't noticed, only to turn around to see Kurotsuchi and… a female clown person, who wore the standard uniform. So naturally, I jumped back in alarm at her close proximity.

"What the heck lady!?" I yelled, before remembering to quiet down because of Unohana-taichou told me this was a hospital, "You nuts or something?"

She smiled, showing cracked, yellowed teeth. "Somewhat. So you're the Ryoka that my daughter has told me about?"

I sat down on the bed, and raised an eyebrow. "First off, it's Albert Krissling, and second, how can you understand me?"

She smiled her creepy smile once more, "Nemu! Grab the test subject and bring him to the lab!" And she turned and left the room.

My eyes darted to Kurotsuchi, than to my bag, then to the blade of grass in my hand. I took a deep breath and thought of the grass turning into a machete. I began to feel the same tug of energy from before, as the blade shone a bright white, slowly transforming into a medium sized machete. I held in front of me, and stared into Kurotsuchi's soulless eyes, panting deeply.

'That took way to much energy outta' me…' I thought tiredly, 'Note: matter conversion from organic to metallic takes twice the amount of just creating organic matter, and the increase of size of the atoms in matter takes the twice the amount of converting organic to metallic matter.'

We stood, staring at each other for several minutes before Kurotsuchi's mother came back in, obviously angry at her for not bagging and dragging me to their labs.

"Nemu! Did I not say to take the subject back to the… labs? How'd you get that blade boy?"

I put on my best poker face before replying, "Made it."

"Impossible."

"Nope, made it."

"Humans can't gain zanpakutos!"

"It isn't one."

"Then what is it!?"

"A machete, duh."

"Don't get smart with me boy!"

"But I'm just answering your questions."

She didn't answer, but drew her blade just as Unohana-taichou entered the room.

"Silence boy! You will come with me to be experimented on!"

I strained to keep a grin off my face as Unohana stalked up behind Kurotsuchi and smiled calmly.

"Might I ask what you're doing Mayuri?" He asked, a demonic visage shadowing up from behind him.

The now-named Mayuri froze up, before turning around slowly. "Unohana-taichou… I was just…"

"Going to take me against my will to experiment on." I supplied happily.

"Is that so?" Unohana stated calmly, "I believe that the Soutaichou called a meeting several minutes ago did she not? And she asked for the child as well, hm?"

Mayuri just stuttered, before racing out of the room like the devil itself was upon her. Unohana then turned to me, and I shrugged.

"So I guess I go with you now?" I asked calmly.

He nodded, and I sheathed my machete into my belt loop before following him and Nemu to wherever I was supposed to go.

* * *

"Well," I stated calmly as we finally arrived at the Meeting Halls, "This place is a developer's nightmare. You could get lost so easily!"

Unohana nodded, "Yes, it's to confuse invaders and hollows should they attack."

I looked at him, "Hollows? What? Like dead spirits?" I asked jokingly, only to receive a sympathetic glance and I swore I heard him mutter "You truly don't belong here…"

I shrugged, gazing at the large wooden doors to the hall itself, and took a deep breath. "This is it, huh?" I asked calmly. "To see if I'll be killed or not, right?"

I wasn't looking at him, but I could see his head tilt slightly downwards.

"Let's get this over with…"

Unohana opened the door and I was greeted with twelve other captains. On my immediate right was a white haired, female with the same look of sympathy Unohana had; next to her was a tall, black haired female who had her hair done up with bells attached to the ends, and an eye patch over her right eye. Next was a Jamaican woman, with a visor covering her eyes, and her hair let down in dreadlocks. Beside her was a woman who was as tall as the eye-patched woman, but was wearing a mask; and beside her was Aizen-taichou, whom was smiling calmly at me, so I smiled back at her. Beside her was a silver-haired woman, whom was grinning at me like a fox.

On the left hand side of the table, sat Mayuri, still grinning creepily at me, and to the left of her was a short, white haired female, with teal coloured eyes and a feeling of extreme coldness, whose sword was strapped to her back and was nearly as tall as she was. Next was a busty woman with dark mahogany hair, a floral coat and a wicker hat which concealed her eyes from view; beside her was either a female or a rather feminine male, who had their hair held up with a white hairpiece, and had steely, coal black eyes, which were staring at me in disinterest. Beside him/her, Unohana-taichou had took his seat, smiling serenely at me. I nodded before diverting my attention to the one next to him. He was a little shorter than me, had his hair basically shaved off, and had absolutely no emotions what so ever.

I stared right ahead of me, where an old, and I mean really old, woman was sitting. She had a scar across her right eye, and both eyes were closed. Her white hair was done up in a bun, and it looked like she was staring right at me!

"This Captain's meeting is now beginning! We are here to discuss the fate of this young Ryoka." She began, her voice all-powerful and commanding, "Unohana-taichou, please begin your report."

Unohana stood up, bowing to the woman, "Hai, Soutaichou. As you know, the Ryoka was put under my care four days ago; after he landed in Soul Society from falling out of the sky. He awoke five hours later, when Aizen-taichou and I were checking up on the patients, and when we asked him of his well-being, he did not understand us. He confirmed this by speaking only in English, so I asked for Kurotsuchi's daughter to translate for us." Anyone in the room could clearly hear the contempt used in Kurotsuchi's name when he said it. "He explained that he had no clue where he was, and stated that he had no clue as to being held prisoner."

"Hah!" A voice cut in, and I turned to see the Bell-Haired Woman chuckling, "He invades a place and gets captured, and doesn't even know why he might get murdered for it?"

My blood boiled at that, but I wisely chose not to comment, as Unohana-taichou just turned to her, smiled, and politely asked her to be quiet. That smile's scary…

"Moving on, he stated that his name was Albert Gregory Krissling, and that he could only understand Kurotsuchi-fukutaichou when she spoke English. However, along the course of these four days, he has shown a better understanding of the Japanese language, and can ever speak it fluently."

Wait, WHAT!?

"I believe that since Soul Society has an abundance of Reieyoku in the air has enabled him to understand, and 'copy', languages; so to speak."

I blanched at this. 'WHAT!? Reiryoku? The fuck is that!?'

The Soutaichou turned to me, and I gulped. "Is this true Ryoka? Is your name not Albert Gregory Krissling, and can you not understand us?"

"Bwah?" I stuttered, before recomposing myself, "Erm, yes; to both questions… I am Albert Gregory Krissling, and I can understand you. But not what the fuck you're talking about." I murmured to myself at the end.

"And for what reason have you tried to invade the Seireitei?" She demanded.

I shrunk back, "I didn't try to invade, per say…"

The white haired girl next to Mayuri spoke up next, "Then what did you try to do?"

I shrugged, putting my hands in my pockets. "I jumped."

"Jumped?"

"Yup," I answered, rolling on the balls of my feet, "Jumped off a building, fell through an ash cloud and smacked my face off the grass at the foot of the cliff."

"That was a pond Krissling-san." Aizen-taichou supplied, "You landed in a pond."

"Hm, that's why I tasted fish when I woke up." I quipped.

Two of the captains chuckled at this, and I turned my attention back to the Soutaichou. "Joking aside," I began, "I jumped off the building because I knew I was going to die either way, seeing how the floors below me were on fire, and the building might collapse any second…"

"And what building was this exactly Krissling-san?" The Soutaichou asked, staring intently at me.

"The World Trade Center;" I supplied, "Why'd you ask?"

There was a sharp intake of breath from several captains, and inwardly, I feared for the worst. "What? What's wrong?"

Mayuri spoke up, "You say you jumped off that build the day of the attack, hm?"

I nodded, "Yeah, September 11th, four days ago. Remember?"

"Krissling-san," Aizen-taichou spoke softly, "It's 2013… 9/11 happened well over twelve years ago…"

My heart froze, and I felt the blood rush from my face. "W-what? Nononono… That's not possible, not at all… Unless… Unless I was correct?"

Unohana-taichou looked at me sympathetically, "Unless what, Albert-kun?"

I swallowed, my mouth dry as the Mojave heat on a summer day, "I've transcended time and space itself…" I muttered, as I got tunnel vision. Everything afterwards began to blur together, an hour being condensed into one minute. I answered their questions, where I was from, who I was born to et cetera. But when the time was up, a knock resounded on the door, and a butterfly of all things, entered. It fluttered past me, and landed on the Soutaichou's outstretched finger. After a moment, she spoke.

"As is decreed by the Central 46, the invading Ryoka is to be hereby put to execution, at the earliest time."

'Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit!' I thought, just as a fukutaichou tried to come up behind me. So I did the most logical thing to do when faced with imminent death.

I leaned my head forward, and then smashed the back of my skull into his face, effectively breaking his nose, and I turned and bolted.

* * *

I hid in the shadows as a group of low level grunts from the Sixth Division darted past me, and I breathed a sigh of relief. So far, so good… I silently exited the alleyway and walked in a random direction, knowing I'll never find a doorway out. I heard more running and calmly turned down another street, away from the voices that meant certain doom.

And walked smack dab into a deadend.

I shrugged, and turned around to find my only exit blocked by an army of soldiers, all brandishing swords.

"Well," I murmured to myself, "Shit, I guess."

'Okay, what now?' I pondered, 'Don't wanna kill these guys, but at the same time… I want to knock them out. I know!'

I quickly concentrated on my thought, the stock of which appearing almost instantly out of thin air, as the soldiers watched in fascination. Five minutes later, a Thompson M1928/A1 submachine gun sat comfortably in my hands, the fore grip and drum magazine giving it a gangster feel, and I pulled back the bolt on the top.

"This," I began, holding the Tommy gun up, "Is the Thompson M1928/A1, chambered for 11.43 by 23 millimeter .45 Automatic Colt Pistol rounds; which utilizes a gas-operated, blowback, Blish Lock operating system, and fires at 1,200 rounds per minute. I've loaded this with anesthetic 11.43s' in a fifty round magazine, and that means: night-night!"

I pulled the trigger, and the M1928/A1 spewed hot lead at its normal fire rate, ripping through the enemy at non-vital hit points, rewarding me with blood soon covering the street behind them. I swung the barrel to the left then back, making sure all of my targets were hit, and I emptied the clip quickly. Dropping said clip, I stepped over everybody and slung the M1928/A1 across my shoulder.

"The anesthetic should be kicking in right now, so you don't feel any pain. See you all later." I stated calmly, turning the corner and climbing the building to the right.

I reached the roof and sat down, staring at the sky. Taking deep breaths, I noticed a large cannonball flying towards the wall. What the actual fuck? It hit an invisible barrier and erupted in an explosion of light, and three balls of light separated from it, all landing in different locations.

"More people?" I muttered, "Might as well go help them…"

I got up, and headed in the direction of the closest ball that fell, loading a fresh mag into my Thompson.

**Alright! I'm finally done! Whew, it just didn't want to end… Also! Thanks to **_blueorgray1236_ **for being my first reviewer! So I'll answer your question:**

'_Wow he sooo smart ( sarcastic voice) but i hope you continue!_'

**Well, he did kinda have only two ways out… Jumping or dying slowly. But thanks, and I will!**

**Peace!**


End file.
